Snape reveals all to Ron
by chocolablvr
Summary: I’m starting a fanfic about Cassy Malfoy, where she decides not to act like a perfect pureblood which gains her the respect of the Gryffindor house. In the end her and Ron hook-up and are going to get married. Snape has always been there for her when her


I'm starting a fanfic about Cassy Malfoy, where she decides not to act like a perfect pureblood which gains her the respect of the Gryffindor house

**I'm starting a fanfic about Cassy Malfoy, where she decides not to act like a perfect pureblood which gains her the respect of the Gryffindor house. In the end her and Ron hook-up and are going to get married. Snape has always been there for her when her family was not, he has some words with Ron that touches his heart and shows him he has a lot to learn about his future bride.**

"Mr. Weasley, come with me," Ron looked up at his potions professor's face and realized that is would be a good idea to listen.

"Ok," he said uncertainly.

In Snape's office Ron sat down and looked at Snape expectantly, "Mr. Weasley, I brought you here to tell you that Cassy is a great person and you WILL treat her right or suffer the consequences."

"Why wouldn't I," Ron was appalled, he thought Snape should have realized he loved Cassy more than anything.

"Throughout her life Cassy gets close to people and a good portion of them have betrayed her." Snape replied angrily, he cared so much about his god-daughter and it angered it to think anyone would think about hurting her.

"What do you mean?" Ron hadn't heard this before.

"I mean," Snape said impatiently, "her father, mother, and even Draco at one point."

"Draco?" Ron asked, Snape nodded, "And they're still good friends?"

Snape nodded again. "He betrayed her to Lucius out of fear, at age 16, after Dumbledore's untimely death, over the summer Cassy forgave him. Wait, you didn't know?"

"She never said anything"

"I believed she talked to Blaise and Ginny, while you three were off doing 'heroic stuff' and breaking rules." Snape replied.

Ron looked guilty that they (they being the trio) hadn't known or noticed. The red-head recovered, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Cassy is like family to me, I knew what she was going through, and did my best to help her. I acted like a substitute father. After all, I am her godfather and someone she could turn to at any time no matter what." Snape said not at all sounding like the man Ron knew and somewhat used to fear. Ron couldn't believe Snape had such a hearts or that he could care about Cassy that much.

"So professor," Ron started out uncertainly, "Cassy is really strong."

Snape rolled his eyes, "On the outside"

"Huh?" Ron was confused.

"You've never seen her break down crying, afraid to go home and live her life. You've never listened to her fears and realized that they weren't silly like spiders or something but much too mature for a little girl. Did you know even at age eleven she was scared of her family dying, even though they didn't give a damn about her. She was scared about Voldemort coming back even though no-one thought he ever would; she was scared she'd be stuck in Slytherin and be forced to be like her family.

Snape paused for air and Ron looked amazed, "That's why she sat with you guys on the train, to get away from her family and life because you guys let her be herself, once the prejudices were gone. You didn't see a little ten year old take the cruciatus curse silently, which most people can't ever do, just for her twin. And you didn't see her beaten black and blue because she was in Gryffindor or because she helped beat Slytherin in Quidditch or just because Lucius was bored."

Throughout this Ron realized Snape had seen so much of Cassy's life, that he had never even noticed, and that Snape genuinely cared for her.

"Professor," Ron started, "Will you walk Cassy down the aisle, right now she thinks she's going alone."

Snape nodded happily, just as Cassy walked in. She looked from Ron to Snape and looked confused as the two most important men in her life exchanged happy yet secretive looks.

**Yay!! Happy ending!!**


End file.
